


Karaoke + Face Off

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Girl Fight, Karaoke, verbal smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: Nikki crashes Jack's birthday party and sparks ensue.





	Karaoke + Face Off

The Lip Service Karaoke Bar and Grill wasn’t quite as crowded this Saturday night, but they made up for it in good natured rowdiness. Director Mattilda “Matty” Webber had made sure the place was reserved for an evening celebrating one of The Phoenix Foundation’s favorite members, Jack Dalton.

“... _ They say it’s your birthday, we’re gonna have a good time, I’m glad it’s your birthday, Happy birthday to you”. _ Bozer finished the song with a whoop amidst laughter from the Phoenix Team and other guests, jumping down off the small stage and slapping Jack on the shoulder. “It’s your turn, Birthday Boy”, he said with a laugh.

Jack grinned. “Thanks, Boze”, he said, standing up and making his way to the stage. He spoke briefly to the DJ, then took the mic. “This is the best birthday I’ve had in awhile”, he said. “I thought Riley’s version of ‘Crazy in Love’ was great, but Matty”, he paused laughing. “Matty, you brought the house down with ‘Raise Your Glass’. You’ve been holding out on us”. Amidst the laughter, he looked at the DJ and nodded, then looked down at Diane, and winked. An upbeat Latin style music started, and he began to sing, “ _ She’s into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls, I feel a premonition, that girl’s gonna make me fall _ ….”

“I think I’m going to have to come up with a working formula for eye bleach”, MacGyver said as he laughed.

“Ah, come on”, Kaitlyn said from her seat next him, “he’s not that bad”. She looked back up to the stage, where Jack was currently attempting moves done by Ricky Martin, groaned, and leaned into MacGyver’s shoulder. “Ok”, she said, not looking up. “Start working on that formula. I’ll help”. She felt his laughter through his shoulder, then it suddenly stopped, his muscles tensing at the same moment. She raised her head and looked at him, noting his face was now expressionless. “Mac”, she asked quietly. “What is it?”

“I can’t believe she’d show up”, was MacGyver’s quiet reply.

“Who?” Kaitlyn asked, following his gaze, trying to pick a face out of the dimness of the club.

“Nikki”.

“ _ Carpenter _ ?” Kaitlyn said, as she spotted the smiling blond walking towards their table. Jack had finished his antics to raucous applause and whistles, so she stood up. “Don’t worry, babe”, she said, leaning over MacGyver and smiling. “I’ve got this”.

“Can’t wait”, MacGyver replied, smiling in return. He then reached up and pulled Kaitlyn closer for a sound kiss. “For luck”, he said after he released her.

Kaitlyn winked in reply, slapped hands with Jack as he returned to his seat, then hopped up on the stage, whispering to the DJ.

Jack took his seat at the table, leaning over and giving Diane a kiss. He then looked at MacGyver and his smile faded a bit, noticing that his partner was focusing on the redhead on stage in a way that alerted him that something was off in the room. He was about to ask what, when a bass line of piano began pounding a rhythmic beat through the speakers and Kaitlyn began to sing.

“ _ I’ll be your light, your match your burning sun, I’ll be the bright, the black that’s making you run. And I’ll feel alright, and we’ll feel alright, ‘cause we’ll work it out, yeah, we’ll work it out _ …”

“Little girl has a big voice”, Nikki said as she slid into Kaitlyn’s empty seat. “Good evening, everyone”.

“Why are you here, Nikki?” Jack asked, keeping his voice even.

“To wish you a happy birthday, of course”, Nikki replied, smiling. “And to see for myself how Mac is doing”, she placed a hand lightly on MacGyver’s arm. “I heard about what happened”.

MacGyver looked down at Nikki’s hand on his arm, then back at her, but before he could speak, the words Kaitlyn was singing cut through to him.

“ _...there’s a maniac out in front of me, got an angel on my shoulder and Mephistopheles. My mama raised me good, mama raised me right, Mama said ‘do what you want, say prayers at night’ and I’m saying them ‘cause I’m so devout, ‘til the love runs out, ‘til the love runs out, yeah… _ ” She finished out the song to resounding applause and cheers, then hopped off the stage and made her way back towards the table.

“You’re in her seat”,MacGyver said quietly, not looking at Nikki.

Nikki stood and moved behind the seat. “Nicely done”, she said.

As Kaitlyn nodded her thanks, MacGyver leaned over and said, “you were great, babe”, and kissed her.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far”, Nikki said. “You know she’s only a rebound”.

Kaitlyn chuckled. “No, Carpenter”, she said, “ _ you _ were the rebound. Never anything more. But to you, Mac was just the means to an end. You  _ used _ him”.

At that, Nikki took a swing towards Kaitlyn, but she moved aside easily, grabbing Nikki’s wrist in a tight grip and bending her arm back, then let go.

“Oh, you should know”, MacGyver said dryly, “she’s got several graded black belts to her name”.

“What I did”, Nikki said, not taking her eyes off Kaitlyn, “was for the safety and security of everyone”. She smirked, “I even broke him in for you”.

There was a collective gasp, but before anyone else could react, there was a blur of movement, and the sound of bone against bone. Nikki yelped in pain, finding herself on the ground, a bruise already forming on her jaw.

“Whoa, General”, Jack said. “Easy”.

“General?” Nikki echoed, confused as she stood up. “In whose--”.

“Listen up, bitch”, Kaitlyn interrupted, flexing her right hand, “I don’t know what kind of ‘needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one’ kind of crap you’re trying to spew here, but it’s not going to fly. You  _ hurt _ Mac. Deeper than you realize. Hell, I’m  _ still  _ picking up pieces”. Her teal eyes narrowed. “And that makes me your number one enemy”.

Instead of replying, Nikki looked to where Matty sat at the table, calmly watching the exchange. “You really should keep your agents on a tighter leash, Director Webber”, she said, gingerly touching the spot where the dark bruise was forming on her jaw.

“Kaitlyn MacGonagall is not one of my assets”, Matty replied evenly. “ _ Yet _ ”.

Nikki’s eyes widened slightly as she looked from Matty to Jack, questioning.

Jack nodded towards Kaitlyn. “Jacqueline MacGonagall’s daughter”, he said. “Jackhammer Jackie”. He failed slightly at holding back a smile as he watched the woman pale and her bruise become more pronounced.

“That’s correct”, Kaitlyn said. “And if you  _ ever _ cross paths with anyone on this team ever again, I will make your life a living hell. I  _ know _ who your handlers are”.

Nikki was suddenly flanked by two large men on either side of her.

“Now, Ms. Carpenter”, Matty said, “these two gentlemen will escort you to the exit. And if you are lucky, I won’t be speaking to those handlers. Or your Director”.

After Nikki was escorted out, Kaitlyn moved to stand in front of Jack, an apologetic look on her face. “Jack”, she said, “I’m sorry for ruining your party like this”.

“Are you kidding?!” Dalton replied, reaching to give her a hug. “ I love a good bar fight, and a catfight is the next best thing!”

“Nah”, Bozer chimed in, “that wasn’t a catfight, that was a chihuahua trying to go up against a tigress! I’m glad you’re on our side, Kait”.

“Thanks, Boze”, Kaitlyn said, laughing slightly. She then looked back at Jack. “Jackhammer Jackie?” She asked. “Oh, you have  _ got  _ to let me be there when you call her that to her face!” She walked back to MacGyver, who put his arm around her shoulders.

“You don’t really know who her handlers are, do you?” MacGyver asked.

“She doesn’t know that”, Kaitlyn replied with an impish grin. Her grin faded slightly as she looked over at Matty. “What’s this ‘yet’ business, anyway?”

Matty smiled. “Come into my office after classes on Monday”, she said, “and we can discuss it”.

“Fair enough”, Kaitlyn replied, nodding. She then looked up to MacGyver. “You still haven’t sung tonight”, she said, adding as he started to shake his head, “and we’re not going to let you get away with being the only one”.

“Alright, alright”, MacGyver said, laughing and raising his hands and laughing. “I’ll do it”. He kissed Kait lightly, then climbed up onto the stage and spoke to the DJ, then took the mic.

When the cheering had died down, he said, “I know this is Jack’s birthday celebration, and this choice is partly his fault,but this one’s for Kait”. A gentle piano solo began playing, then he began to sing--

“ _ I set out on a narrow way, many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road, but I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you, that every long lost dream led me to where you are,others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars,pointing me on my way to your loving arms…. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't you love to see the Team singing sometime? All songs can be found on YouTube, including La Vida Loca, Love Runs Out and Bless the Broken Road. Please leave Kudos and Comments on your way out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
